1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a construction system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a construction system for building a home independently.
2. Background Information
Whether for recreation or necessity, accomplishing projects with little or no help from professionals, known as do-it-yourself projects, continues to be popular. These do-it-yourself projects can extend to the necessities of life such as shelter, for example. Do-it-yourself shelters are not usually modern homes and are often primitive. Even if the knowledgeable builder could construct her own home, it is very time consuming to do so with limited help and no heavy machinery. Thus, building a modern home by oneself with little or no help from professionals is considered daunting or viewed as impossible. Even if the modern home is delivered in modules to limit on-site construction steps, lifting of heavy modules and steadying the heavy modules while installed are considered impossible tasks for less than a few men with no heavy machinery. Nevertheless, because of a continuing popular desire for independence and self-sufficiency, there is a need for a construction system that assists the independent building of a modern home.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved construction system that assists independent home building. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.